Best Thing I Never Had
Best Thing I Never Had is originally sung by Beyoncé. It was sung by Alicia in I Love You Lyrics Alicia: What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby), What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby), I say what goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby), What goes around comes back around... There was a time I thought, that you did everything right, No lies, no wrong, Boy I must have been out of my mind, So when I think of the time that I almost loved you, You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you! Thank God you blew it, Thank God I dodged the bullet, I'm so over you So baby go lookin' out! I wanted you bad, I'm so through with it, 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had, You turned out to be the best thing I never had, And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had, Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now! So sad, you're hurt, Boo hoo, oh did you expect me to care? You don't deserve my tears, I guess that's why they ain't there, When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you, You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you! Thank God you blew it, Oh thank God I dodged the bullet, I'm so over you, Baby go lookin' out! I wanted you bad, I'm so through with it, 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had, I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had, Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had, Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right now! I know you want me back, It's time to face the facts That I'm the one that's got away, Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life, Thank God I found the good in goodbye! Oh I used to want you so bad! I'm so through with it, 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had, Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had, And I will always be the best thing you never had, Ouhh best thing you never had! I used to want you so bad! I'm so through with it, 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had, Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had, Ouh I'll never be the best thing you never had, Ohh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now! (What goes around comes back around), (What goes around comes back around), I bet it sucks to be you right now, (What goes around comes back around), I bet it sucks to be you right now, (What goes around comes back around), I bet it sucks to be you right now. Category:Songs Sung by Alicia Category:Songs